Conveyor systems are used in a variety of industrial applications. In a conventional configuration, a plurality of closely spaced, freely-rotating conveying rollers are mounted in parallel in an elongate support frame. The structure for mounting the rollers to the support form is integral with the rollers. In some conveyor roller designs, inserts are mounted in each end of the conveyor roller tube and include protrusions that extend outwardly from the ends of the tube. The protrusions are received within opposing pairs of mounting holes in the elongate support frame.
Increase in the drag of the inserts about which the rollers rotate leads to an increase in power required to be applied to the plurality of rollers to translate material along the conveyor system. Accordingly, conveyor systems that include roller inserts having low rotational drag are required.